A long history of research on the determinants of fertility has produced ambiguous and contradictory findings concerning the relation between labor force participation and fertility and migration and fertility. The proposed research will examine these relationships in a population particularly well-suited for such a study. Specifically, the study will conduct a survey of about 3000 Puerto Rican women 15-49 years old in the New York metropolitan region in 1984. The survey is designed to collect retrospective life history data on marital, fertility and contraceptive experiences, labor force activity and migration. The questionnaire design will be comparable to one used in the Puerto Rico Survey of Fertility and Family growth conducted in Puerto Rico by the Center for Disease Control in 1982. This will permit comparisons of the fertility of migrant women from Puerto Rico in New York with nonmigrant women in Puerto Rico. The labor force activity of both will also be examined. The study will result in a socioeconomic profile as well as an analysis of the fertility, labor force and migration experiences of the nation's second largest Hispanic population, and one which is not covered in any of the major fertility surveys.